prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG28
Koko no Oyome-san Tōjō!? is the 28th episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, the fifth season in the Pretty Cure franchise and sequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 222nd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Plot Princess Crepe is found! She introduces herself as Coco's fiancee, much to the shock of Milk and Nozomi. Synopsis A hot day in the lake near Natts Shop, no costumers and all of the Pretty Cures and Mascots are tired and complaining from the heat. So hot that Kurumi transformed back into Milk. Karen then cheered everyone up about going to one of her Villa's. Everyone was excited that they haven't noticed the Palmin near them. Once they captured the Palmin, it was Princess Crepe, but Coco and Natts weren't happy about the Monarch they found. Meanwhile at Eternal, Bunbee was hot and complaining about the heat until he saw Isohgin and Yadokhan telling Bunbee going fishing and come back with the Rose Pact and were going to the Lake near Natts house. Once Princess Crepe was transfered to the Rose Pact and woke up, she looked around and saw Coco and embraced him shocking everyone and angering Milk. Princess Crepe explained that she is Coco's fiance and shocking everyone and angering Nozomi and Milk. Coco said it was a misunderstanding and made Crepe cry and asked if he forgotten the engagement. She told a couple stories of her, Coco and Natts in Palmier Kingdom about the kind things Coco did for her when they were young, which were the possible story of Coco engagement to Crepe. Crepe explained that he shared a fruit with her when they were young. Everyone was relieved believing it was another story, but it was the story and in the Crepe Kingdom, sharing fruit is engagements and that Coco is engaged to Crepe. Karen said that both Kingdoms must understand both of the laws and since Coco didn't know about doesn't give him the right to marry her. Crepe angered by this, said if he doesn't accept the arrangement, then the Crepe Kingdom won't accept him as King, shocking everyone and Coco. Natts secretly escapes the conversation because he can't stand Crepe. He saw a girl and her grandmother, hot and tired sitting down on the porch. Natts turned human and gave them water from Natts House. When they were done and thanked Natts, the girl saw the store filled with pretty jewelry and looked around before a group of people came across Natts house asking for water from the walk. She said if he marries her, both Kingdoms could help each other repairing the cities. Milk shouted at Crepe that the Princes are working hard gathering all the Palmins to save her and the Monarchs. Crepe called her annoying and heard of someone named Milk as a crybaby and selfish caretaker and that she yelled at a Royalty and better be prepared scaring Milk. While their conversation, everone was gone and outside serving costumers that Natts attracted some water. Nozomi and Syrup came and asked Milk to help. Milk transformed into Kurumi and helped Syrup. Before Nozomi leaves, she noticed Crepe crying and asked if anything is wrong. Crepe said when Palmier Kingdom was destroyed, it must've painfully hurt them and now she is seeing them smiling. The customers later left and the Pretty Cures were outside until Isohgin and Yadokhan came for the Rose Pact. They turned a crayfish they caught into a Hoshina and the girls transformed and fought the Hoshina. Isohgin and Yadokhan getting the Rose Pact, but Milky Rose fought them and Coco, Natts and Syrup hide with the Rose Pact. Soon, Coco called out the Cure Fleurets for the Pretty Cures to use Rainbow Rose Explosions and defeated the Hoshina turning back into it's original form. Milky Rose attacked Isohgin and Yadokhan with Milky Rose Blizzard , but the Eternals dodged and retreated. After the fight, Crepe thanked the Precures for protecting Coco and Natts. Everyone surprised that Crepe changed because of of seeing that everyone brought back Coco and Natts smiles and discovered why they need to be here. She ordered Syrup to get drinks for everyone because he is a courier and Syrup reluctantly did what she said. She complimented Coco that he was realible and brave and because she still believes the engagment, she believes the Crepe-Palmier alliance should be safe once she marries him. Major Events Princess Crepe introduced. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco *Natts *Syrup Villains *Isohgin *Yadokhan *Bunbee Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!